Bloody Roar II: Words That Kill
by Tiger5913
Summary: Based on A Rose With Nevermore by Beastman; more elaboration on a heartbreaking death scene in his story [Keniko, Kenji x Uriko; warning: death, spoilers for ARWN].


5/4/04

Disclaimer: the characters in this fic such as Uriko, Kenji, etc. belong to Hudson Soft; I don't own them though I wish I did! *waggles eyebrows mysteriously* Gee, what I could do with them… *eyes glaze over* The song "Words That Kill" belongs to Die Trying, so don't even think about trying to sue me! ^^0

Dedication: God, my parents, my 'brothers', Hudson for creating Bloody Roar I-III and giving me a really good reason to write this story, and my readers, especially Sheila, PrettyKinkyBoy, Andrew Glasco, IndigoSiren, gery, RAYClovis, Expert Predator, kitty girl, Phoebz, and all of you wonderful readers!!

Special dedication to ~ Beastman, for giving me permission to write this angst piece based on his BRII fanfic, A Rose With Nevermore – spoilers warning for those of you that haven't read it though. And if you haven't, go read that story right after this! ^^0

****

Bloody Roar II: Words That Kill

By Tiger5913

Though he'd fought countless battles and endured numerous wounds just throughout the last ten years of his life as a former assassin, the young man never thought this new feeling of pain would be the greatest that he ever suffered.

Holding a recently-deceased form in his arms, he lifted pain-filled eyes toward the sky and caught a glimpse of the shining stars, instantly cursing them for harboring life while others lied still, dead, empty… His shoulders shook with emotion as he ducked his head back down in respect to the sudden silence that had befallen the place, hating it with a passion as fierce as what he'd ever felt for only one person. Thin strands of bleak ebony shook in the air along with the movement of the owner, and the matching sinister red that glowed in his eyes just further emphasized his angst-filled state. Even with his chest bared to the cool night, the fire that burned within canceled out any hopes of chilling him, flames that roared furiously and wouldn't be put out until one last deed was accomplished.

__

My world's on fire; my life's overwhelming  
Just breathe…

You're on the next train to life without me  
Time had nothing left to show so we found out

Just moments ago, a shadowy figure had stood underneath the tiny specks, an entity of all the hatred and bad things in the world as a single shot destroyed the future. The unfortunate event happened too fast to be stopped, and though it tore apart the heart of the one bystander that was presently alive, he was suddenly overwhelmed with energy. But before he left on such a heated and vengeful pursuit, it was necessary to gather his thoughts together and bring up fond memories, respecting a love that had just been lost. The ninja glanced over the lightweight figure in his arms at the thought, inwardly being tortured with his gift of life while his other half had that unfairly stolen away, and after living a shorter time than him…

__

You didn't… you didn't deserve this… not so soon, and definitely not by that… that bastard-!! A feral scowl noised from him at the memory, a mere glint of the metallic weapon that yanked away his only chance of happiness…

  
_A world on fire  
A life overwhelming  
Do you believe in the words you said to me  
As you take away everything? _

What right did he have to live? What cruel irony god was playing such an inane trick on him, toying with his life like he was nothing more than a mere puppet on strings, void of all emotions and so easy to manipulate? The ruthless leader of the Zoanthrope Liberation Front, Shenlong, loved to play the puppeteer with other people's dangling existences, though as Fate liked to twist things, he himself had merely been the result of an estranged scientist's doings. But the ninja didn't have any great excuses for his actions either; from fourteen to twenty-four, he had destroyed far too many lives to try and claim that he was any better. Just when he'd realized the errors of his ways and had tried to change his lifestyle around, such a blessed second chance was depleted in a single second, and now he was left with nothing… except for this empty void that could never hope to be filled.

He held onto the last string of his humanity tightly, almost as if he was trying to transfer his own energy into a lifeless entity, but of course, that was impossible, and he had to be left with nothing more than harsh reality.

I can't believe what you're saying  
So don't tell me

The words that kill, the words that kill  
You're leaving me

When he closed his eyes, the faint image of twin dark brown eyes flooded his mind while his nose inhaled a familiar intoxicating scent, but he would never again experience that sensation for the rest of his torturous days. Bitterly came the memory of last night, the most enjoyable one in all of his years; whispered words of love exchanged between two young souls that caressed each other so gently, filled with utter tenderness. He'd never though that he would actually have the chance, or even the mere capability of harboring that emotion, so blissful and human that surely he was unworthy, and yet he had indeed been blessed with it. Of course, it could have just been part of an overall cruel game, taunting the desolate man with such elation and then having it ripped away viciously, establishing a deep hole inside him as aftermath.

His soul was presently conflicted with two polar opposite feelings: one of great sorrow and the other being intense rage, both of which he'd had very little experience with before, since his life had been rather comfortable.

__

  
I spend my time thinking about you   
Remember when we said that this would not end?  
But now you're gone  
I'm still right here without you…  


How strange that everything had turned around so abruptly upon his choice to make a small, seemingly-harmless decision: to overthrow Shenlong and take his place as the leader of the ZLF. He thought his plan to be flawless and assumed that he would arise as the desired position in one night after a particular event, but the interference of that soulless woman had ruined his goal. While his accomplices had been killed on the spot as treason, the ninja was to be made an example and suffered a long, grueling period of torture for his betrayal, unrelenting of the punishment until he submitted. His adamant refusal to succumb dragged the horrific sessions on well over a month, until tolerance for his stubbornness had been stretched thin and another sinister plot was formed to secure his demise.

The only figure bringing a single glimpse of light into his dark cell had rested alongside him for sometime, making the hours pass by too easily for him, and when the time came for his sessions, he hated to leave because of multiple reasons.

__

  
A world on fire; a life overwhelming  
Just breathe…

Do you believe in the words you said to me  
As you take away everything?   


He thought it was impossible for innocence to survive in the dungeons of the ZLF headquarters - the place was dripping with so much evil that even God Himself would have had to gather a majority power together to suppress the inhabitants. The young woman in the nearby vicinity had looked at him with such wonder and almost childish delight, overwhelmingly eager to befriend a stranger even with his dark past. In the beginning, he only conversed with her because of his need for human comfort, but as time passed by, the ninja grew to enjoy her company, perhaps liked being around her. She was the only sight worth glimpsing at as he hung against the wall in his cell, bound to an ironically religious pose of crucifixion, though a person with his sinful deeds had no right to bear such a holy memory.

And then came the time to escape; she followed him willingly, eagerly even, which made his diminutive affections for her begin to grow, never suspecting any foul intentions of her actions, but the revelation came later…

__

  
I can't believe what you're saying  
So don't tell me  
The words that kill, the words that kill  
You're leaving

What hell the two young escapees had endured - from fiery chases to endless fights, his energy was drained very quickly, but he remained strong, focused on his desire to attain freedom, especially because of his accomplice. Because she was originally trapped in the ZLF's clutches from his own doing, he felt rightfully responsible for her dilemma and wanted to redeem it by giving the young woman what she truly deserved. After an impacting explosion, the pair had finally lost Shina, the empty shell of a warrior that had been following them, but apparently, it was because of secret collaboration that she'd let them go in the first place. The female he was traveling with had gotten knocked unconscious from a violent car accident, and he'd considered leaving her behind with the justification that she was a liability, but honestly knew he could never do such a thing.

Why had he stuck his neck out for her in that incident? There was only one plausible explanation aside from the obvious guilt, but he was unwillingly to admit it and resisted the voices taunting him inside…

__

  
So take back what you said  
This would never end

The words that kill, the words that kill  
You're leaving

Rest and relaxation was definitely on his mind when the ninja had gone searching for a place to stay overnight, and upon finding one, he of course had to break into the room, considering their lack of funds. The young man also had to snatch bandages to tend to his companion's wounds, deeming it a small price to pay for her health, but felt confused himself as to why he had done all that just for a simple female. She was pretty perceptive, and picked up on his unease soon after she woke up, had even teased him about being in love with her, to which he responded with a vicious reprisal. The way she had so casually glimpsed into his soul was greatly unsettling, as he was very private with his feelings and emotions, and hated to be analyzed in such a manner.

Perhaps a bit of it was pride as well; she was right, and he didn't want to her to be, for admitting affections would make him… weak, susceptible to being entranced under her power, and he wanted to stay his own person.

I can't believe what you're saying   
So don't tell me the words that kill  
I can't believe what you're saying

So don't tell me  


It was the one single night of intimate passion they'd shared together at the quarters of the resistance group that he had finally admitted his feelings aloud; he loved her, and would give up anything just to be with her. She returned his whispered words of love, and he thought he'd never felt more joyous in his life, coming to terms with this concept of affection, and actually was blessed with a chance for happiness. Unfortunately, that tranquil moment was shattered when a traitor was discovered - ironically the very man he had suspected to betray them - and the young couple had to flee again, escaping from death, this time fighting for their future. In a final confrontation with Shina, the ninja finally defeated her while his companion had been dealing with some trouble of her own, but both overcame their opponents and emerged victorious over evil. 

After the battle, he turned toward his beloved and upon seeing her approach him, his heart swelled with love, his body practically collapsing from relief of finishing a drawn-out task and being able to be close to her again…

The words that kill, the words that kill  
You're leaving me  
So take back what you said

This would never end  


As Fate would have it, his world was crushed by a single cacophonous noise, and especially considering that it came from a weapon he'd used himself in the past was even more heart wrenching. The madman consumed by darkness barked out directions, more a challenge, really, and then nonchalantly left, not even caring - or perhaps heartlessly glad - that he'd just ruined two young lives. Gradually losing her grip on consciousness, his lover had fallen forward, and he'd barely caught her on the descent, only to have his hands stained with her crimson life essence. Her chocolate-shaded eyes filled with tears upon glancing at his face; he knew that she wasn't crying for herself, but him instead, and for what they were about to lose, a life together stolen by a cruel villain.

He was able to feel her lips pressed against his one last time before life left this young woman. The kiss of death… how appropriate that label was, and how he loathed that she'd be forced to experience at this point in her existence.

The words that kill, the words that kill  
You're leaving me

Take back what you said  
This would never end

I swear by my love for you that I'll kill him… I'll bring an end to his madness. 

Back in present time, this silent vow was whispered insistently inside his head as he laid the still figure in his arms down onto the ground, bowing one last time in respect before he stood up and faced the direction of his next destination. Fire flared in his crimson eyes as the former assassin began to stalk forward, his steps slow but mindset firm to carry out the intended plans lingering within him, far too eager to be ensued. Though he'd promised to change his ways for his deceased lover, there was one last task he had to complete before that could happen - for this bitter case, he adamantly believed that justice must be served. He cast a forlorn look behind his shoulder when the distance had grown a bit and allowed a single tear to slide along the curve of his bristling cheek, produced for his love, and only for her.

__

"I love you, Uriko. Please wait for me; I'll be joining you soon…"

With that promise elicited and cemented, Kenji Ohgami briefly closed his eyes in remorse, but as soon as they opened once again, he returned to his previous path and heatedly strode toward his vengeance.

__

  
The words that kill, the words that kill  
You're leaving me…

****

The End

****

Author's Note: There you go, Beastman! This is my thanks to you for making me all depressed over your damn fic… ^^0 I still can't believe that you offed my favorite character! AIYE! *grabs a baseball bat and chases Beastman around for a bit before settling back down* Anyway… to you lovely readers, I recommend his story, A Rose With Nevermore, but be sure to have some Prozac around because the fic gets pretty damn depressing at times… .; I spoiled some of it with this songfic of mine, but there is a lot more to his story than just what was mentioned here. Well then, thank you all for reading this dark piece of mine, and please don't forget to leave a review!

****

With love for my fans,

Tiger5913


End file.
